1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of wireless memory devices and more particularly, to systems and methods of interfacing with wireless memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless memory is an emerging close proximity wireless connectivity technology facilitating close proximity data transfer to/from non-volatile memory using wireless power. For example, Near Field Communications (NFC) technology is quickly gaining traction in a number of applications, including wireless payment and advertisement applications. Further, high-throughput wireless memory implementations (e.g., the Wireless Memory Standards of the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC)) have been developed, enabling faster and higher capacity data transmission.
To date, these wireless memory technologies have often relied on proprietary communications methods and/or proprietary hardware to access non-volatile data. For example, a host device may be required to interface with a first wireless memory technology of a first manufacturer in a different manner than with a second wireless memory technology of a second manufacturer.
Unfortunately, these proprietary communications methods have resulted in increased development time and cost. Further, the proprietary communications have slowed the development of new wireless memory applications.